User talk:Wattz2000
Welcome Hi, welcome to my test wiki. Here you will find a bunch of random code and what not that I am working on/stole/made. There is really no editing to be done around here and I may dox you just for fun but yeah. Please feel free to worship and praise me on my talk page if you want- GodPray '' '' Jazzi I don't know if you are still active on wikia but this is the only way I know how to contact you so here goes. Back the fuck off dude. Do not continue to stalk and harass her or tell her she is a whore or anything. Do not contact her. I know she dumped you on valentine's day and I'm sure there is more to the story than what I know but I don't care. Its time to move on. I know break ups suck. My girlfriend just broke up with me a few weeks ago and it happened to be on the day that my new office that I was running was having its grand opening. I was supposed to be happy and be greeting everyone but I felt like such shit I had to excuse myself. Believe me, I know things can be hard, but that is no reason to torment anyone. When my girlfriend broke up with me, I backed away from everything and just took a lot of time to myself to figure out what I wanted. I didn't go and harass her and tell her to kill herself. I also didn't try to kill myself because a girl is not losing your life over. You need to man the fuck up and stop blaming her for what is wrong in your life and start dealing with your problems on your own. Its time to move on get over what happened in the past. I know she did some terrible things in the past but its not worth continuing to spend your every day trying to make her miserable. That only goes to show her how obsessed you are with her and how you really can't live without her. Be a man and move on. I don't care if you still hate her and want her to die, keep that to yourself. Don't contact her ever again and I will make sure she does the same to you.--Botisme (talk) 23:48, August 4, 2014 (UTC) I am not active, no, I'm afraid. According to law by Sannse, I'm not supposed to be editing, but I feared one day someone would come along and send me a message. I hoped it wouldn't be you, John. I really did. John, what is this? This is a little er late; what have I done to her lately? What have I thought to do lately? I swear, I'm tired of her seeing me in every shadow, I'm tired of her sending surrogates after me, I'm tired of this...group of ghosts haunting me everywhere I go. But I can't see where you'd fit in here? I know you and er her are so cute together on Facebook, but I don't see why you're here. These aren't your words, John. You even say "I don't care." Because you've only been told her side, and I won't waste time telling you the other half, because you're smart enough to know already that she neglects to tell you all. You know she uses people. You admit she's done terrible things. But this, this is all her trying to scream at me like a child. She can't do it herself because she's blocked, so she uses you. John, frankly, I have no quarrel with you, but I do say that your absence is what indeed started all of this, so I must say I'm sorry for not trusting you so many cycles ago, I should have never left, I should have never gotten upset with you. But you dropped out of this war then, so again, why is this? I pray you, leave now before you become more of her collateral damage. Please. ''The Puzzle '' 20:00, August 5, 2014 (UTC) I got in contact with her again a few months ago. Some things were happening in my life that made me want to make my peace with a bunch of people and I did so with her. We have become friends again and have been talking most days for a few months now. In that time, I have come to learn her side of the story and while i know its not the full story, its enough for me to know that its best if you two never talk again. She greatly upset you, I know. But now is the time to move on. She gets messages occasionally calling her a whore or whatever and has changed her skype account because of it and I even loaned her one of my junk email accounts so she could make a new tumblr to get away from it all. I don't know how much of it is you, but I know at least some of it is. You tried to get me to kill her for you, don't think I didn't read what you wrote when you tried to add me on skype. Whatever may have happened in truth, it is time to move on. I've told her to never contact you again and I ask you do the same. Maybe you will always hate her, but you aren't doing yourself any good by sending her any messages. Move on, live your life and forget about the past. Make new friends, forget about the ones you lost. Let her live in peace and she will let you do so as well.--Botisme (talk) 21:16, August 5, 2014 (UTC) For fuck's sake, John. You know how fucked up she is. You said it yourself. I'm tired of her smear campaign against me. I never fucking told you I wanted to kill her. I wanted to see if your hit man story was fictitious or not. Because I wanted to do research on you for your character. But I know what this shit is. She's using you, John. You know she does that. She cheated on me twice, John, she lied to me so many times, she publicly sent messages about my sexuality, she publicly sent messages about my personal information, she harassed me constantly for months, she sent me dirty messages, she told me to kill myself and I tried to, she spat on me and humiliated me after my father died, she used me to satisfy her sadistic fashions, she threw my Blooper away, she never, never respected me. And I'm by far the first person she's fucked with before. But as you said, you don't care. No one cares. No one ever has. I don't have the money or the boobs or the fucking manipulation to make people like me, to make people care. I'm the victim, John. I always have been. And it seems I always will be. If even someone like you has to fuck with me. I have moved on, and I don't give a shit about these alleged actions--I know I didn't do shit. She sees me in every shadow. She's not altogether there. I just spend the last month plus on a vacation with my brother and future sister-in-law, and you people claim that I'm hurting you? No. Fuck off. John, you insult me. You insult me with this hypocrisy of yours and much greater hers. You insult me by using the word "hate." You insult me because you infer falsely which just insults my intelligence. The only one here who needs to move on is her. She is the one with ill will towards me that is, how to say, public. She's using you to tell me off. It's hilarious how she can't face me herself. And why? Stop treating her like a child, John. She needs to stop running. You tell me to move on, but you yourself hasn't. You never moved on by what you say, and yet you became friends with her long after the shit she did to you. I'm disappointed in you, John. You're smarter than to let her into your life. Or do you have some kind of daddy-complex with her? Like I said, she needs to grow up. I've tried letting her live in peace, which is why I wanted her banned from wikia, but I'm asking you this: "do you honestly think she wants peace?" She doesn't. She wants to win. She wants me to lose. She wants to have her old friends back, she wants her old life back. She isn't "jazzi" anymore. She's dead. She wants to see me wallow in misery that she thinks I live in. She wants to see me kick and scream for mercy. She wants to rise back into power wherever she goes. She wants to destroy me because she's the one who hates the other. She doesn't give a shit about you, me, anyone. I'm not even supposed to be here, John. I promised Sannse I wouldn't edit, and that includes a message or two like this. So, please, John, lay down your arms, and tell Her Highness to get her ass down from that rotting high horse of hers, and face me like an adult. I'm through with these games, I'm through being the victim played around with constantly, and I'm through with each and every one of you...walruses interfering with my life. You claim I haven't moved on? Who messaged who first? Who fucked with who first? Who hurt who first? She did, to all three. ''The Puzzle '' 23:00, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Like I said, I don't want to get involved. Whether she wants to win or not, she isn't going to get it. I'm not taking sides here, but what I do know is that she believes that you are the one messaging her those horrible things. So that is why I am writing you. If it isn't you, I will believe you, but promise me one thing, that you will not attempt to contact her ever again. I will tell her the same thing. Its clear you two will never be friends again so rather than trying to force you two to talk it out, I just ask each of you to give your word that you are done and will never contact each other again. If both sides can promise that, you can both go on and live your lives, but as long as there is uncertainty in the air, things aren't going to go so well. Just promise you are done trying to contact her and I will get her to make the same promise. Things will be done then.--Botisme (talk) 00:49, August 6, 2014 (UTC)